


Silver Bells

by shaley8467



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel was literally an angel, Dean is actually nice, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Proud Dean Winchester, Proud Sam Winchester, Surprised Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), he knows how to play instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaley8467/pseuds/shaley8467
Summary: Castiel is subbing as a music teacher for a hunt in an elementary school. He entertains the kids by playing the piano. Dean is shocked.That’s literally it. The man is thousands of years old, of course he can play a piano.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Silver Bells

It was an elementary school. The place was haunted by an old janitor. Sam, Dean, and Cas needed to figure out what the ghost was attached to.  
That's how Castiel found himself subbing in for a music teacher who was out sick. Sam was being a lunch lady, and Dean was a janitor.  
The 3rd bell rung. 16 little kids came running into the classroom. Cas froze. Sam or Dean should've taken this job. He couldn't talk to people well.  
One of the girls walked up to him and pull on his coat. "Where's Ms. Jordan?"  
It took him a moment for him to find his voice. The little girl waited patiently. "She's sick."  
He turned his attention to the rest of the class. Half of them were talking excitedly among themselves, and the other half were staring at him.  
"We're not allowed to wear coats inside," one kid said innocently. Cas stared at his trench coat dumbly before quickly ripping it off.  
"Um, h-hello. Ms. Jordan is out sick today. I'll be subbing."  
The kids were dead silent as they waited for him to give instructions. He swallowed nervously. "What was she teaching you last," he asked, desperate for any type of direction.  
The door suddenly opened, revealing Dean. He was wearing a black shirt with the schools mascot on it. He gave a sly smile to Cas and pretended to clean.  
"Ms. Jordan promised us she would play a song on the piano for us," a girl with curly black hair said.  
Cas glanced at the piano in the back of the room, and then back at the kids. They were looking at him with big eyes. He loosened his tie. "Um, would you like me to?"  
Several of the kids broke out in cheers, and other nodded eagerly. Dean eyed him while "dusting" a shelf.  
Castiel sat down at the bench and lightly rested his hands over they keys. "What should I play?"  
The children shrugged. Cas was desperate. He had no idea what to do. "Well what mood should it be?"  
"Happy!"  
"Sad!"  
"Angry!"  
"Pretty!"  
They were all suddenly shouting. Dean starting laughing. Cas looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
There was music suddenly ringing from the piano. The kids fell silent almost immediately. Even Dean shut up.  
It started slow. Every now and then Cas would bow his head when pressing a key. His hands looked like they were floating with the music.  
Dean could see he was nervous, but as the song went on, he gradually relaxed.  
The kids stared wide-eyed, completely entranced.  
When he played his last note, no one said anything for a moment. Then one kid staring clapping. Others joined in.  
The corners of Cas's lips turned upward. He stood up and motioned for them to quite down.  
"What was that song?"  
"Clair de Lune," he answered a short kid simply.  
Cas walked over to the monitor hooked up to the smart board. He put on some stupid YouTube video to keep the kids entertained for the rest of the class.  
Then, he shyly walked over to Dean, where he was still standing with a slightly opened mouth.  
"Dean?"  
"Cas... I didn't know you could play," he shrugged, trying to hide how in awe he was.  
"I'm millions of years old, Dean, of course I know how to play a piano."  
"It was nice."  
Cas nodded. The bell rang. Dean left.  
However, he hung around outside music room for the rest of the day. Sam did too. With each new class, Castiel played a new song. All sounded professionally done.

At the end of the day, Castiel felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Honestly, looking over a ton of kids was exhausting. And his hands were cramped up. He hoped Sam and Dean found the object the ghost was tethered to, he had no time to look.  
Sam walked towards him with a beaming smile on his face. Castiel automatically smiled too.  
“Did you find it?”  
“Oh yeah, Deans burning a wallet now,” Sam said. He was still smiling, and eyeing Cas oddly.  
“Um, is everything okay?”  
The younger Winchester let out a laugh. “Yeah, man.” He clapped Castiel on the shoulder.  
“Hey, Mozart. Let’s get outta here, huh,” Dean said from behind them. He was wearing the same smile as Sam.  
Cas watched as they snickered to each other. He swallowed nervously.  
They walked out to the Impala. He made his regular move to get in the back, but there was a big box spreading across the seat.  
“Uh, Dean?”  
Both the brothers were staring at him with wide eyes. “Look at it,” Dean said encouragingly.  
He opened the door and shifted the box to look at the picture on the front.  
CT-S200 KEYBOARD  
Cas let out a small gasp and whipped his head back to Dean. He was nervously rubbing his neck, and Sam still smiling.  
“We just thought...well I saw you playing and you seemed to really like it, we could set it up in your room. If you want it! We can always take it back...it’s up to you, really-”  
“I love it,” Cas interrupted.  
Sam was holding back a laugh. “You do,” asked Dean.  
“Of course. Thank you.”  
He was now wearing a smile bigger than Sams. 

The next day Sam and Dean smiled at each other as they drank their coffee in the kitchen. Music flowed from Castiels roomed and filled the bunker with a warmth they didn’t know they were missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that’s it. I’m not too good at writing. Anyways, if you know me in real life, no you don’t. You literally don’t. Ignore this and pretend you never saw it. ‘M Kay? Thanks ;)


End file.
